Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Gypsophila hybrida cultivar Esmamerica.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila hybrida, grown commercially as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Esmamericaxe2x80x99.
The new Gypsophila is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador. The objective of the program is to create new Gypsophila cultivars with luminous white-colored flowers and straight stems.
The new Gypsophila originated from a cross-pollination made in August, 1999, in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador, of a proprietary Gypsophila selection identified as Line 33, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Gypsophila selection identified as Line 19, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gypsophila was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gypsophila by cuttings taken at El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador since May, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Gypsophila are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Esmamericaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Esmamericaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Erect and straight flowering stems.
2. Freely flowering habit.
3. Luminous white-colored flowers arranged in symmetrical compound cymes.
4. Good post-production longevity.
Plants of the new Gypsophila can be compared to plants of the female parent selection, Line 33. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador, plants of the new Gypsophila differed from plants of the female parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Flowering stems of plants of the new Gypsophila were more erect than flowering stems of plants of the female parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Gypsophila had larger flowers than plants of the female parent selection.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Gypsophila were more luminous than flowers of plants of the female parent selection.
Plants of the new Gypsophila can be compared to plants of the male parent selection, Line 19. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador, plants of the new Gypsophila differed from plants of the male parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Flowering stems of plants of the new Gypsophila were more erect than flowering stems of plants of the male parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Gypsophila had larger flowers with more petals per flower than plants of the male parent selection.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Gypsophila were more luminous than flowers of plants of the male parent selection.
Plants of the new Gypsophila can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Dangypmini, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,964. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in El Quinche, Pichincha, Ecuador, plants of the new Gypsophila differed from plants of the cultivar Dangypmini in the following characteristics:
1. Flowering stems of plants of the new Gypsophila were more erect and stronger than flowering stems of plants of the cultivar Dangypmini.
2. Plants of the new Gypsophila were more vigorous and produced more flowering stems per year than plants of the cultivar Dangypmini.
3. Plants of the new Gypsophila had longer internodes than plants of the cultivar Dangypmini.
4. Plants of the new Gypsophila had larger flowers with fewer petals per flower than plants of the cultivar Dangypmini.
The cultivar Esmamerica has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.